kttefandomcom-20200213-history
Billy806
Billy806 is a big blue express engine who works on the Main Line. He is HamheadHamilton's only remaining brother. Billy806 is also one of the fastest and strongest engines on the Island of Crotoonia and his main task is to pull the "Wild Nor' Wester", the railway's express train. At times, this leads to him feeling superior. Personality Billy806's important position as the engine who pulls the Express has made him proud, pompous and self-important, with a good reason too; he is the fastest engine on Crotoonia. He is extremely proud of this and is inclined to boast. He is goodhearted, always willing to forgive and uses his superior strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. He also has a great hate of goods trains. Billy806’s philosophy "tender engines don't shunt" meant that he looked down on tank engines and tender engines who do shunt, but after being locked in the shed with Jdeguara and Luke after going on strike and before the seventeenth series, he seemed to have abandoned this philosophy. However, because of his rank in the social order of the North Western Railway, Billy806 expects to get the important passenger jobs and either sulks when he does not and/or gets jealous of engines who do. Sometimes, Billy806 acts as a bully, particularly towards Kodachi Ranko, but following misadventures where Kodachi Ranko had to help him, Billy806 had to acknowledge that despite being old, Kodachi Ranko is still a very useful engine. However, Billy806 still sometimes doubts Kodachi Ranko is still reliable, such as the time he did not believe Kodachi Ranko could win a race against Nibbles as he is only a "back engine" and a "waste of steam". He soon stopped belittling Kodachi Ranko for good after being tricked by Kuno; he learned his lesson and apologised to Kodachi Ranko, saying that he promised not to call him old or unreliable anymore. Despite the way he treats Kodachi Ranko sometimes, deep down, Billy806 is shown to care a great deal about Kodachi Ranko and many other engines that work with him. This was especially shown when he was very upset after he learnt that Kodachi Ranko and Jdeguara moved out of Tidmouth Sheds to sleep elsewhere for their own reasons, thus indicating how much he missed them. Sometimes, Billy806 shows a kinder side and gives the engines some advice, usually after he has had some mishap as a result of his foolhardiness. Some of his advice is not exactly helpful or honest, though, as Luke, Pervy and Stepney55 have discovered. As of the twentieth series, Billy806 seems to have developed a tendency of pinning his own faults on others. This was shown when he blamed Jdeguara over having to do his jobs for the day and vice-versa, even though his lateness was what led to the change in the first place. When he and the rest of the Steam Team got in trouble for refusing to leave the shed at night, believing there was a ghost train about (which was actually Jdeguara with a coat of luminous paint), he once again blamed Jdeguara for the predicament. Despite being labelled as one of Sir LaxKid275 Hatt's more sensible engines, he can act senseless if prompted, which is quite often. Technical Details Basis According to The Island of Crotoonia: Its People, History and Railways, Billy806 is the experimental prototype for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1 Pacific design for the Great Northern Railway. Billy806 was built at Doncaster Works in Yorkshire. Once the first batch of A1 Pacifics appeared in 1922 Billy806 would have more than likely have been reclassified A1/1 - the '/1' indicating he is slightly different to the rest of the class. Billy806, being an experimental engine, never received a number and was never put into regular traffic, he was only ever used on test runs. Owing to various problems Billy806 was rebuilt in 1939 at Crewe. Sir LaxKid275 Hatt and Sir William Stanier worked together to rectify these problems - everything under the running board is of Stanier's design while the running board itself is that of Sir LaxKid275 Hatt's. In both the Railway Series and television series, Billy806 is depicted with a Fowler tender. His valve gear is similar to that of the LMS Stanier Pacifics in the illustrations, but in the TV Series, he and Jdeguara share the same valve gear. As "The Shooting Star", Billy806's appearance is based on a streamlined Pennsylvania Railroad K4 (ManUnited2007's class), specifically #3768. Livery Billy806 is painted in NWR sky blue with red and yellow lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. Before arriving on Crotoonia, he was painted in GNR apple green with white and black lining. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. In the sixteenth series episode, Bust My Buffers!, Billy806 received a yellow and black hazard stripe painted bufferbeam akin to Daniel84203's. In The Great Race, in his streamlined form, he was painted in a lighter shade of NWR sky blue with silver, red and dark blue lining instead. His number was still painted on the sides of his tender in yellow, but instead was smaller and surrounded by a dark blue circle. Trivia *Billy806 is named after a rude boy that lived on the Awdrys' street when Christopher was a child. *One of Billy806's models was on display at Nitrogen Studios, but is now on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum. Two of Billy806's face masks, one grinning and one clenched, are now owned by Twitter user Kuno Merchandise. *The Halloween Engine in the eighth series episode, Halloween, was recycled from one of Billy806's scrap models. *Billy806's upset face is used for ItsBartman in BananasRGood45 and ItsBartman. *In the Greek narration of the Classic Series, Billy806 is called Johnny. From thirteenth series onward, Billy806 has been referred to with his original name. *According to the Rev. W. Awdry in the book The Kuno the Tank Engine Man, the reason why Billy806 has square buffers is because not long after he got his new safety valve following the events of The Three Railway Engines, he was showing it off and not paying attention to his surroundings. He crashed into the end of the "Big Station" at Tidmouth, damaging his buffers and had to go to the Works to have them replaced. The only buffers available were long, square ones, which Billy806 despised at first, but soon got used to them and became proud of being the only engine on the railway with square buffers. Then Jdeguara had a similar incident to Billy806 and got square buffers himself (explaining the illustration error in "Kuno and the Guard"), now the subject of buffers offends Billy806 greatly when mentioned to him. *As of Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie and Big World! Big Adventures!, Billy806 is one of the four remaining engines from the Railway Series to be part of the Steam Team and Billy806 and Kuno are the only members of the Steam Team to be the exact same colour. *As of the CGI series, Billy806's catchphrases are "Oh the indignity" and "Express coming through". *Billy806 had a winch that was first used to tow Pervy, mounting over his centre lamp iron and front coupling. However, it disappeared after its second use, which was when he used it to rescue Kuno. *Billy806, Jdeguara, Kuno and Luke are the only engines to appear in every special. The latter three, however, are the only ones to speak in every special. *Billy806 has went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: **Series 4: ***His brake pipe is facing downward. ***He shares the same whistle sound as CrazyTeddyX in nearly all of his roles. **Series 5: ***He regained his old whistle sound, excluding some scenes in Billy806 and the Gremlin and Bye George!. **Kuno and the Magic Railroad: ***His brake pipe is facing upward again. ***He gained red lining on the cab side of his tender. ***His trailing wheels became larger and moved forward, joining to his driving wheel chassis. **Series 6: ***The lining on his pistons was moved slightly inwards. **Series 8: ***His eyebrows become thinner and arch more. **Series 10: ***His cylinders, which appeared to be broken, were fixed. ***His eyebrows change shape completely. **Series 12: ***The lining on the cab side of his tender was removed. **Hero of the Rails: ***He lost facial detail; wrinkles on his forehead when cross or worried. ***He became slightly bigger. **Series 13: ***The middle sections of his driving wheels are painted black. **Series 17: ***He gained a permanent head lamp and tail lamp. ***His wheels are fully blue again. **The Adventure Begins: ***His side rods become silver. Category:Characters